1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the invention relates to a routing circuitry and a circuit having the routing circuit, and more particularly to a routing circuit and circuits having the routing circuit which has the capability to adaptively route a plurality of signal channels to a plurality of signal terminals.
2. Description of Related Art
In microcontroller products, there are various interfaces (i.e. communication interfaces or storage interfaces) to meet the needs of many applications. However, the total pins that are required for the operation of all the interfaces on a same chip may exceed the pins on the chip, resulting in a situation where the pins on the chip are insufficient for the interfaces to use. Furthermore, system integrators usually will not utilize all the function of interfaces of the chip for applications. Therefore, the chip designers usually analyze all the application type first, and assign multiple functions to each pin of the chip to satisfy the most application needs out of all the combination of the functions of the chip.
In the applications of many chips, the pins for certain functions on the chip are expected to be at particular positions. Particularly for a Multi-Chip Package (MCP), the positions and the arrangement sequences of a plurality of chips within the MCP have been set. Therefore, to perform routing on the MCP will encounter many limitations, thus it may not be able to meet the specific needs of application.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,839,795 published on Jan. 4, 2005, entitled “Priority Cross-Bar Decoder”, a plurality of interfaces is configured with priority, and the pins routed base on the set priority.